scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
A Highland Fling with a Monstrous Thing
A Highland Fling with a Monstrous Thing is the sixth episode of the third season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!,a short-lived revival attempt and the thirty-first episode overall in the series. It was later repackaged as the sixth episode of the third season of The Scooby-Doo Show, and the thirtieth episode overall in the series. Premise Mystery Inc. help Velma's friend, Aggie McDuff, whose ancestral castle home, which she's turned into a tourist attraction, is being haunted by the ghost of her great-grandfather, Finnyan McDuff, who in turn has summoned the Loch Ness Monster to help him scare away potential tourists. Synopsis The gang travel to Scotland to visit Velma's friend, Aggie McDuff, who lives in an ancient castle that has been turned into a tourist attraction. On the way there, the gang pass by the Loch, where they see a ghostly Scottish highlander playing the bagpipes and a huge Loch Ness monster in the lake. They stop at a nearby inn to ask directions, where the inn keeper warns them to stay away from McDuff Castle. They ignore his warnings and head to the castle, where Aggie tells them that a monster and a ghost has been scaring all the tourists away. They meet her assistant, Mr. Jamie Craigmore, who claimed to have seen the ghost. The ghost happens to be Aggie's great grandfather, Finnyan McDuff. The gang head to sleep, when Shaggy and Scooby are terrorized by the Loch Ness Monster. The rest of the gang appear just in time to see the ghost of Finnyan McDuff standing on one of the castle turrets. Fred, Velma and Daphne decide to search the turret for clues, while Shaggy and Scooby search the rest of the castle. Shaggy and Scooby find themselves in the library, where they find a note that says, "Switzer and 100 wristwatches", a clue. Meanwhile, Fred, Velma, Daphne, and Aggie search the turret and find a weather report and a roll of wire. They meet up with Shaggy and Scooby, who have been chased by the ghost. Aggie then shows the gang a section of the castle that has been closed off for centuries. Even though that section of the castle has been closed off, there are footprints down there, meaning someone has recently been there. They come to an old door, where there is fresh oil on the hinge. It is there they discover hundreds of boxes of wristwatches, stamped "Made in Switzerland". They discover what is going on and decide to trap the ghost and the Loch Ness Monster. Scooby begins playing the bagpipes, summoning the Loch Ness Monster (with Shaggy unwittingly on top of the Monster's head), who turns out to be a mechanical monster that is controlled by the sound of the bagpipes. They trap the Ghost of Finnyan McDuff, who turns out to be Jamie Craigmore. Jamie was smuggling in wristwatches and other goods from Switzerland using a minisub under the Loch Ness Monster. He used the legend of Finnyan McDuff in order to scare away interfering tourists. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Aggie McDuff * Niel Dunnwoody Villains: * Ghost of Finnyan McDuff * Loch Ness Monster * Jamie Craigmore Other characters: * Tourists * Finnyan McDuff Locations * Scotland ** Castle McDuff ** Loch Ness ** Jolly Scott Inn Objects * Bagpipes * Roll of wire * Piece of paper that said "Switzer and 100 wristwatches" * Newspaper clipping with a weather report Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * The only castle located by Loch Ness is Urquhart Castle, which is today in ruins. Miscellaneous * Clues: Roll of wire, piece of paper with "Switzer and 100 wristwatches" written on it, weather report. *Disguises: *Scooby-Dooby doors *"Zoinks" count: Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Loch Ness, and the surrounding areas, look nothing like they do in the episode. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Third Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on April 10, 2007. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (limited edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 9, 2010. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 21, 2011. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. Quotes Footnotes External links * TBA Category:Cases set in Scotland Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 episodes